This invention relates to refuse packers in refuse collection vehicles and more specifically to reciprocating or pivoting platen packers.
In the refuse collection industry, large trucks with enclosed bodies are used in the collection process. Generally, the refuse is picked up in small containers that are emptied into a hopper, formed within the enclosed body of the truck, through an opening near the top and at one end. Once a smaller amount of refuse is emptied into the hopper of the enclosed body it must be packed, or moved toward the opposite end, to clear the hopper and make room for more refuse.
A number of different types of packers are employed in the industry, but the reciprocating rotating platen type is of concern in this instance. In general, this type of packer includes a flat vertically oriented paddle pivotally mounted adjacent the refuse inlet. The paddle, generally known as a platen, is reciprocally driven from an at rest position approximately ninety degrees in opposite directions. As the platen pivots or rotates, it drives refuse from the hopper or inlet area toward an opposite side or end, so that the enclosed body can eventually be filled with refuse.
Several major problems are prevalent in prior art platen packers. Generally, the platen or paddle drives the refuse in a horizontal direction directly toward the opposite side of the enclosed body. This results in refuse being packed tightly at floor level but in many instances the upper reaches of the enclosed body are empty or only lightly packed. If the enclosed bodies of the refuse trucks are not completely full, much valuable time is spent on traveling to and from dumping areas, greatly increasing the cost of refuse collection.
Replacement cost and truck down-time is another major problem associated with platen type packers. Generally, the reciprocating paddles are pivotally mounted on a vertical pivot pin or shaft which is substantially permanently mounted to the truck body. Because enormous pressure is required to drive refuse the length of the enclosed body during the packing process, the bearings and/or other moving parts of the platen packer have a tendency to wear very rapidly. In the prior art platen packers the only way to remove the worn components is to cut the pivot shaft, remove and replace the worn parts, and weld in place a new shaft with the new parts assembled thereon. This process is long and costly. Further, the refuse truck is out of service for a substantial length of time, which further increases the cost to the refuse collecting agency.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved platen packer assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved platen packer assembly that is constructed to pack refuse more thoroughly and efficiently.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved platen packer assembly which is relatively easily replaced when damaging wear occurs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved platen packer assembly which substantially reduces the down-time of refuse trucks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved platen packer assembly which can be manufactured and installed, and worn assemblies can be replaced, as a complete unit.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a platen which rotates over ninety degrees to increase the displaced volume and thus enlarge the volume of the hopper which can be filled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved platen packer assembly which can be built into new refuse trucks or substituted in used trucks for prior art platen packers.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above objects and others realized in a new and improved platen packer assembly including a mounting shaft with a substantially vertical axis of rotation and a platen. The platen has a first end affixed to the shaft for rotation of the platen about the vertical axis and at least one refuse contacting major surface extending horizontally from the first end. The refuse contacting major surface is slanted upwardly at an angle to the horizontal to provide an upward packing force component against refuse being packed. In a preferred embodiment the platen is wedge-shaped with a larger base slanted toward an upper edge from both major surfaces.
The above problems and others are further solved and the above objects and others further realized in a new and improved platen packer assembly mounted in a refuse collection truck. The refuse collection truck has a semi-cylindrical hopper constructed to receive collected refuse and an enclosed body in communication with the hopper for receiving refuse from the hopper. The hopper and enclosed body share a flat floor and the hopper has a vertical axis and a horizontal radius. A portion of the floor in the hopper is opened and supplied with a removable floor piece. A removable packer assembly is installed in the truck.
The removable packer assembly includes a mounting shaft with a substantially vertical axis of rotation. The mounting shaft extends within the hopper approximately coaxial with the vertical axis of the hopper and has a lower end below the removable portion of the floor. The packer assembly further includes a platen having a first end affixed to the mounting shaft for rotation of the platen about the vertical axis of rotation. The platen has at least one refuse contacting major surface extending horizontally from the first end slightly less than the radius of the hopper. A first bearing is affixed to the lower end of the mounting shaft and a second bearing is affixed to an upper opposed end of the mounting shaft for rotation of the mounting shaft about the vertical axis of rotation. The lower end of the mounting shaft includes a tapered portion and a locking wedge removably affixing the tapered portion to a rotatable portion of the first bearing affixed to the lower end of the mounting shaft. The second bearing is held in a removable bearing mount. The removable bearing mount is provided to allow the mounting shaft and platen to be disengaged as a unit. Connecting links and hydraulic pistons, positioned below the removable portion of the floor in the hopper, are coupled to the platen for rotation of the platen in both a clockwise and a counterclockwise direction.